Running Into Something Unexpected
by HawkRider
Summary: Isn't it funny how life has so many surprises for you to run into? Sometimes literally too. T for later chapters. Takuya/Takato. Yaoi.
1. Close Encounters of the Painful Kind

**Wanted a change from KH fics, so I did this. Two of my favorite Digimon characters. No idea how I thought this up but anyway, on with the story. The disclaimer's in my profile.**

**It's post Tamers and Frontier, with a couple of changes. E.g. no one knows Digimon are real.**

**So you know, I don't know much about the school years in America and I don't use American terms like Mom. **

* * *

><p>Isn't it funny how life has so many surprises for you to run into? Well this was definitely one of them. I was out for my morning jog, a necessity for me, every morning at eight. As I was passing the bakery, a normal feature on my run (I just loved the smell) someone came out of the door with a sign, and stepped right in front of me. It wasn't deliberate though, luckily for him. Anyway, the boy I ran into ended up beneath me. That was the only thing I realized before I passed out. When I woke I realized two things. One, I was in a bed. Two, there was someone else in the room. My first thought was that it was my brother, until I smelled the familiar scent of the bakery. When he realized I was awake, which was when I first put my foot down and gave a cry of pain, startling him. He turned and, with a really goofy smile on his face, ran over and forced me back on his bed. Knowing I couldn't go anywhere, I settled down. Then it struck me. I was in a stranger's house. I was unable to get anywhere and had no clue as to where I was.<p>

Well...that last part was a bit of a lie. I knew I was near the bakery, but that was it. "Well, it's good to see that you're awake." He said, surprising me. "By the way, your ankle's twisted. Hence the pain."

"Um, yeah. By the way, where am I? And who are you?" As I said that, I realized how he looked quite familiar. "Hey, do you go to Shinjuku High?"

"Yeah..."

"Tenth grade?"

"Yeah...how do you know all that?"

"I think you're in the same class as me." **(A/N I don't quite know how this grade thing works.)**

"You are, aren't you. I've never really noticed." He tried to remember something. "You're the one everyone calls a pyromaniac, right?" I laughed.

"That nickname of Junpei's finally caught up with me. I like fire, I just don't start them all the time."

"Right. Anyway, what's you're name? I never picked it up."

"Takuya. What's your's?"

"I'm Takato. My family own the bakery you seem to pass every morning."

"You watch me?"

"No, I just noticed you, especially since you always slow down when passing us."

"Really? I never noticed. It must be the smell. I think all bakeries have a beautiful smell, but your's takes the cake." He laughed at my atrocious joke.

"Would you like to hang out some time?" He asked once he had calmed down.

"Why not? A week on Friday?"

"Sure. You know where I live. Oh, can I borrow you're phone for a second?" I handed him it. He pressed a few buttons, then found he had entered his number. "Send me a text." I did so, so he had my number, then I tried to stand to leave, but forgot about my ankle. The next thing I knew, I was back on top of Takato. I managed to pick myself up and stood on my good leg, leaning on his chair for balance. He got up and helped me downstairs. He then got his Mum to take me home, him coming along with us. I gave directions, then Takato helped me to the door.

Shinya was the one who answered. I asked him to get Mum while Takato helped me to the sofa. He then waited until my mum came down, explained what happened, with help from me, then left when his mother came in to ask what was taking so long. I spent the next couple of days recovering, with visits from Izumi, Junpei, Koji and Koichi, Tomoki calling as her wasn't allowed to come. Izumi even brought me chocolates, which Junpei tried to steal, to my amusement. He really hadn't changed much.

* * *

><p>Anyway, by the next Friday, I was better and could make it over to Takato's. It was the last week of our summer break and I decided I had to make it count. I took my favorite route, basically down one road until the end, a left turn and about fifty meters and I was there. I paused outside for a second to take in the smell, then headed in. Takato's mum called me over from the counter. She lifted the counted, then let me through to see Takato.<p>

When I arrived, I realized how clean his room was, with the exception of his desk which was covered in drawings and other things, as well as a rather chunky device. The screen was circular and had a yellow band with some strange symbols on it. He walked in then. "So, what do you want to do? I've got a Wii..." He started.

"That sounds good." I said before grabbing a remote off his bedside table. "Got any good racing games?" He grinned and pulled one out. After a while, with a score of twenty six to me and fourteen to him, he gave up."You are definitely better at this than me. How about a different game?" He pulled out another and put it in. Five minutes later we were fighting it out with characters that did what every good cartoon character should. Defy the laws of Physics. We enjoyed the game for a good few hours before we broke for lunch. It was, fairly predictably, sandwiches with a choice of several fillings. I had cheese while he had peanut butter. He explained the choice was down to an old friend. He never had anything different. He did his familiar super goofy grin, then lead me back to his room where we played some board games. I made him broke in Monopoly, he caught me in Mouse Trap and we both failed with Trivial Pursuit. I left at about six, getting a text half-way home from Izumi asking where I was. I told her I was at a friend's and finished the walk uneventfully. Next Thursday was the first day back at school. He was looking forwards to it, and then new friend he had unexpectedly run into.

* * *

><p><strong>I would normally use the English names for characters but decided not to for this. Also, I meant for this to be a one-shot but decided against it. Sorry for the short first chapter.<strong>

**Yay! I discovered how the lines work!  
><strong>


	2. Discoveries

**Next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I hope it's longer than the last one too. Ooh, and I made a slight change to the last chapter. Disclaimer hasn't moved.**

**I'm doing multiple POVs now.**

* * *

><p><span>Takuya's POV<span>

Summer ended much too quickly. I'd only gotten to see everyone else once more before school started again. I managed to arrive well before the bell went, something I liked to do so I couldn't get in trouble for it. As I walked through the gates, Izumi ran up. Koji and Koichi soon followed. Those two had been almost inseparable since we'd gotten back. So much so that we were all wondering if there was anything more than brotherly love going on between then. I need to ask them some time. Anyway, we chatted idly for five odd minutes before Junpei and Tomoki came running up, the latter of which was just joining our school. "Hi guys!" I called. They got through the gates just as the bell went. "Let's get to class. You know where your's is, right Tomoki?" He nodded, still panting. We all set of for our different homerooms.

I was the first one into my homeroom. Right after I walked in, a tall, skinny boy with black hair entered. After about half a minute, Takato came in at the same time as a short red-headed girl. "Hi Takato." I called at the same time as the other boy. We looked at each other confused. Takato laughed.

"Li and Jeri, Takuya. Takuya, Li and Jeri."

"Nice to meet you." Li walked over and offered his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet the two of you to." I said to them. Li smiled, obviously already liking me. Jeri seemed a bit shy though.

"Hey, do you play?" Li asked, bringing out a deck of cards.

"What are they?"

"Digimon cards. It's a really fun game." I fought back my surprise.

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"Well, I can get you started on it. I've got a spare card reader and plenty of cards I never use. I bring them tomorrow and we can start on your training. On weekends you might even be able to get Rika or Ryo to help train you. Now they are experts."

"Thanks Li."

"So how did you meet Takato?" Jeri asked.

"Let's say, he ran into me outside my shop. He twisted his ankle and fell unconscious. I helped him recover and that's about it." Takato said.

"How did he twist his ankle though?"

"I actually ran into him." I said, barely managing to finish before about twenty odd people burst in through the door. Two of them instantly came up to us, one of them giving Takato a noogie. The rest of us burst out laughing. The other, wearing glasses, noticed me.

"Wait, aren't you the one who always sits in the corner, the one who seems schizophrenic? Um...everyone calls you the Pyromanic."

"Firstly, I'm not a pyromaniac, I just like fire. Secondly, I'm amazed you even noticed I talk to myself sometimes. Finally, my name's Takuya. If you want to know what I'm doing here, I ran into Takato over the holidays. Literally."

"Right..." said the first, not having properly listened. "I'm Kazu and that's Kenta." He pulled out some cards. "Wanna play?"

"Sorry, no cards. Li's helping me with that though."

"And hopefully Ryo and Rika will help train him, if they're not too busy that is." Li said. They both gulped.

"Both Ryo and Rika are great." Jeri whispered. "They're worried you'll get as good as them. They were the same with me when Rika volunteered to teach me. Trust me, if you get along with them, you'll have much less to worry about."

"Thanks for the tip." Our conversation ended as the teacher came in.

The rest of the day went past as normal, save for the fact that I found a mysterious note in my locker. It read:

_Dear Takuya._

_From the instant I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. I'm just way too much of a coward to tell you to your face._

_From your secret admirer._

_P.S. Oh, don't think you'll be able to spot me. I'm a master at hiding blushes and nobody but me knows my identity._

I looked at it in confusion. It had been typed and folded in half, but nothing else. I tucked it into my bag and set off to my last lesson, which happened to be in my homeroom, along with everyone else who was in it. There was a bit of a break before our last lesson, for no apparent reason, but I always got there early to avoid the crush of people. Takato, Li and Jeri seemed to have the same idea, but no one else did. As I pulled my pencil case out, I grabbed my D-tector by accident and pulled it out as well. Before I could hide it, Takato noticed. "Hey, what's that Takuya?" No hiding it now.

"Just some games console. I must have packed it by accident." I shrugged and put it back in my bag. Then I remembered something. "What was that thing you had in your room Takato? The thing with that yellow band around the screen?"

"That? Oh, it's just something Li's dad made for us. They're basically these but fancier." He held up a small, rectangular device. "Card reader." He said, noticing my puzzled look. "It's an important part of the card game."

"How did he make them?

"My dad was on the original research team." Li explained. I blinked, the only sign of my shock. His dad was one of makers of the digital world! I could sense Agunimon's shock, Vritramon's less so. I fought it back.

"Really?" Was what I said, trying to keep my voice even. It was a struggle, but I don't think they noticed. Kazu and Kenta burst in then.

"Hey guys!" Kazu shouted.

"Are you going over to the park later?" Kenta asked.

"Well, I am. Are either of you two?" Takato asked Li and Jeri.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Sorry, something just between us." He apologized.

"Ok then. After all, we do all have secrets." I heard Agunimon chuckle in my head at that.

_You have quite a big secret yourself. _He said.

"I sure do." I muttered.

"Hey! Earth to Takuya! You're doing that Schizo thing again!" Kenta called in my ear. Five seconds after that, the classroom flooded with the rest of the students, ending our conversation. After school, I found Tomoki waiting for me.

"Hey Tomoki. Why are you waiting?"

"I'm going to your's, hanging out with Shinya. I'm staying the night. Remember?" I thought back.

"Oh yeah! Shinya will be here in a minute." As I said that, my little brother came running up. We walked home, me behind them, listening to their conversation. However, I started to think about the letter again. Who would leave it there? My first thought would be Izumi, but she's not the kind of person to do this. She's more of a 'tell-him-as-soon-as-the-feelings-develop' kind of person, not one for cryptic love messages.

I was still puzzling over the conundrum (1) when we arrived home. I did my homework before pulling out the note. I was about to start, but I felt something. Moments later, my phone rang. It was Koichi.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. It felt like it came from the park."

"I'll check with the others. You get over there!" I hung up and told Tomoki, then went back to my room. Then I snuck out of my window and ran off to the park. When I got in, I spirit evolved into Agunimon to make sure that I could get around quietly. In the middle of the park was a Snimon. I instantly attacked it, throwing embers from my wrist-guards with my Pyro Darts move.

* * *

><p><span>Takato's POV<span>

Rika called me. "What's up?"

"Renamon senses something, and I've got readings coming from the park. Check it out, you're closest. I'll get the others to help."

"Right. Get over quickly." I grabbed my D-arc and cards before running off to find Guilmon.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the bunker Guilmon lived in, woke him up by telling him I had peanut butter, and dragged him off to where the readings were coming from. One of them registered as a Snimon, the other was unknown. I found them just as a fire tornado disappeared to reveal a humanoid Digimon who kicked the Snimon, defeating it. Guilmon ran towards this mystery Digimon, using Pyro Sphere on it. It dodged and started to leap between trees, to fast to keep track of. I grabbed a card. "Digi-modify!" I shouted as I swiped the card. "Speed activate!" When it heard this, it stopped, giving Guilmon a chance to leap up and use his Rock Breaker attack.

* * *

><p><span>Takuya's POV<span>

I'd seen the figure right after this new Digimon attacked, but couldn't see it due to the shadows. But then I heard his voice and realized who it was. I stopped. "No way..." I said, before the Digimon punched me in the face. "It couldn't be him, could it?" I looked up to see the Digimon about to fire a fireball at me. "WAIT!" I called, shocking it out of it's attack. "Takato?"

"H-how do you know my name?" He asked, shocked.

"Well..." I reverted to my human form. He practically fainted.

"Ta-Takuya?" He sat down, heavily. Then his eyes sparkled. "Hey, turn back into that Digimon. I've got an idea. Just a little joke."

"...Ok." I turned back into Agunimon, then sat down so we could chat. Five minutes later, I looked up to see a figure charging down from the moon. It curled into a fetal position.

"Diamond Storm!" It called out before unrolling, sending tons of glittering shards at me. I used Pyro Darts to block them all before any got close. As the smoke cleared, I heard something else.

"Howling Laser!" I saw a bright light streak behind the smoke, then passed, evidently having missed. I saw Koji, Koichi, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki all running towards me in their Human Spirit form.

"Terrier Tornado!" came a rather childish voice from the opposite direction from the others. A small, greenish tornado speed towards the others. Both groups ran towards each other.

"Time to intervene?" Takato nodded his head. While he went towards his guys, I could make out Li and Jeri, I went towards my friends. Just as Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei were about to do a combined attack, I managed to stop them.

"What are you doing Takuya?" Koji asked angrily.

"They're friends of mine! Well, most of them are. Some of them I've yet to meet and I only just found they have Digimon but otherwise, yeah."

"Right...anyway..." We reverted. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll introduce you. Come on!" I lead them over to the other group, introducing those I knew and being introduced to Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Ai and Mako, others like Takato. I was also introduced to their partners **(A/N I'm not bothering naming them all, you know them)**.

"So who were those Digimon we were fighting?" Rika asked. I chuckled, then pulled out my D-tector, tossed it, then spirit evolved. I could tell it surprised most of the others, excluding Takato and Guilmon.

"WOW!" Kazu shouted.

"It's why I have that nickname, and talk to myself." I explained. Then I remembered something. "Do any of you know anything about the love letter I found in my locker?" They all shook their heads, chorusing no's. "Oh well. Anyway, it's late. We should be getting back home." We split up and headed off towards our respective homes.

* * *

><p><span>?'s POV<span>

I managed to hide the blush that was creeping on to my face when he asked. I answered as quickly as I could, but I think I answered too quickly. He was suspicious. I knew it. I just loved him so much. I couldn't resist. I wanted to keep it secret but I just couldn't resist. So I slipped that note in his locker.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I just couldn't think about how to extend that last one. I hope you enjoyed this. And who do you think that is at the end?<strong>

**(1) Something I love saying to a friend of mine. Long words annoy him, so...**


	3. Card Games

**Sorry for the delay. I've been stuck as to what to write. I hope you enjoy this most-likely-filler chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Takato's POV<span>

Over the next few weeks, no other Digimon came into our world. It was a great time to get to know all of Takuya's friends, and find out that they were all Schizophrenic. Well, they all seemed it. Over that time, I learned that Izumi had a Digimon fan-club, Junpei practically always fawned over Izumi and was the self-proclaimed president of her fan-club, Tomoki was quiet mature and very defensive of his friends and family, Koji was an emo before the Digital World and Koichi was his twin brother who lived with his mum and had to look after her due to an illness. They were all quite nice, even if Koichi was fairly quiet. Right now though, I was with Kazu, Kenta, Li and Takuya, giving Takuya another lesson in the card game. He'd already managed to defeat Kazu in a match, much to his annoyance.

He combined a Speed card and a Hyper Wing card, thus resulting in the loss of my Devimon. I'd just lost. "I'm getting pretty good at this, aren't I?" He said.

"You actually are. It must help, having...how many is it?"

"Two other spirits living inside me. Yeah. It might also help that I can become a Digimon at will." He chuckled. "Anybody fancy playing two on two?" He asked. Kazu and Li jumped at the chance and I volunteered to be his partner. Ten minutes later, they were both out of Digimon while Takuya was still on his first five. He was definitely a natural. He pulled a tin out of his bag. In it was another deck. "Anyone want to challenge this deck?" Everyone shook their heads, not really feeling they were good enough.

"Did you get any training from Rika or Ryo?" Kenta asked.

"Nope. I was hoping I would get to challenge them at some point though." They looked at me mouths open.

"You really are a natural!" I said, shocked. "Hey, can I those cards?" I had seen one that didn't look familiar. He passed them over and, as I flicked through them, saw lots I didn't recognize.

"What are all these?" Kenta asked. He'd been peering over my shoulder. "Like this one... Metalkabutarimon. Man, that's a mouthful."

"Oh, those Li's dad made for me. A lot of them are Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Koji and Koichi's Digimon. There's also mine. Finally, there are all the Digimon that helped us and we helped."

"Wait, Burgermon? What the..."

"Yeah, they make delicious burgers. Tomoki is the only one who has made a nicer burger, and even that was an accident."

"Really? I'd love to try it." Takuya chuckled.

"I can try to get him to make some. They are truly divine..." He trailed off, staring into space. Then he chuckled.

"What was that?"

"Agunimon was commenting on the trouble we went through to save the Burgermon, and create the perfect burger."

"It was tricky to make a burger?"

"Well, there was the race we entered to win tickets to the village, then we found that the Burgermon who made the best burgers had been kidnapped by one of the five Digimon we were fighting. The race was fun though."

"Ah. See if you can get Tomoki to make them if we ever get together."

"Wait, how did we get from cards to burgers?" Kenta asked.

"No idea." Kazu said.

"Wait, it's because you..." Li pointed at Kazu. "...asked about Burgermon. Then it went on to that." He looked at a couple of cards. "Bokomon and Neemon?" He laughed. "Those guys look so weird!"

"You should see them in action." Takuya said, laughing. "Oh, those two were hilarious."

"They look it." Kenta said, peeking over Li's shoulder. I checked my D-arc's clock.

"Guys, it's just gone half five." I told them. Takuya stood.

"I've gotta go." He took his cards from us, packing them into the tin. "See you tomorrow!" He jumped out of the mouth of the dinosaur-like thing which was our hang out and ran off towards his home.

* * *

><p>"So..." Li said as I watched him go.<p>

"So what?" I asked, still looking.

"How much do you like him?" He answered.

"W-WHAT!" I stammered from surprise. Kazu and Kenta looked equally surprised.

"You like Takuya?" Kazu said, eyes wide. Kenta would have probably said something to, but his jaw was too busy admiring the floor.

"W-What? N-No!" I stammered. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh,you just stare after him whenever you go, you act a little more shyly when he's around and whenever you touch, you blush slightly. That enough of a reason for you?" I blushed. Li certainly was observant.

"I-I need to get home." I said before jumping down and running off towards home. As the now somewhat faint smell of bread reached my nose, I began to wonder. _Do I love Takuya? _I thought. _Could Li be right? _I thought about the things he'd said. I did tend to do that. _Oh my gosh, I'm in love with Takuya! _I ran though the side door and darted up to my room and attempted to get him out of my head. His smile, it was so beautiful. His hair, it looked so soft, so silky. And his eyes, they were so beautiful. A wonderful shade of brown, like chocolate. When he looked at me, I felt I could just melt at how beautiful. But the moment I'd remember him most for was when he turned one day in the empty corridor, his hair shining from the light coming in from the windows, his smile radiant from some private joke, his eyes shining. He looked stunning.

"Don't think about that Takato!" I said to myself, but that only served to further remind me of Takuya and his talking to himself. I closed my eyes. Think about something Takato! Other than him!" _Ice. That was good...no._ It reminded me of the shine in his eyes._ Umm...curtains! Think about curtains! _I focused on that thought, until I suddenly started to picture Takuya undressing behind them. _No! No, no, no, no, NO! Think about...shoes! Yeah, shoes!_ That worked, thankfully. I manged to spent most of the evening not thinking about him. Except for one moment when my Mum passed me a bowl of carrots. THAT was an embarrassing thought. I drove my thoughts from him for the rest of the day, but when I slept, I still dreamed about him.

* * *

><p><strong>First hint of yaoi! YAY! I've made a slight change to the last chapter too. I just found I'd called Rika Riku. I've been writing too Kingdom Hearts fanfics too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And please review.<strong>


	4. A Message from the Other Side

**Here's the next chapter. In the only review I've had so far, (thank you the-ice-cold-alchemist!) asked a question about how Takuya and co. can still Spirit Evolve. As I'm pretty sure I mentioned before, it all happened as it did in the anime, save for a couple of things. For example, the Frontier group kept their D-tectors so they could still transform, and the Tamer's Digimon didn't return to the digital world.**

* * *

><p><span>Takuya's POV<span>

The next day was a Monday. I'd always hated Mondays, but I'm starting to like them more and more, probably due to Agunimon. He'd always been a morning-person...Digimon. Apparently anyway.

I headed off to school with Shinya. It was certainly a pain sometimes, having a little brother. Especially when you had to spend so much time with him. He just never seems to stop talking, about his friends, but especially about one girl in his year. Whenever I asked about her though, he always shouted at me for intruding in his life. It's like he doesn't even remember most of what says here. Well, at least it helped with blackmail. And teasing. I couldn't wait to meet this girl though, and find out if she loved Shinya back. He never told me, but I could tell, and so could my parents.

When I reached school, I found I was the last of the group there. "Hi guys!" I called. They turned.

"Hi Takuya!" Izumi answered, followed by a chorus of greetings from the others. I smiled at them all, seeing Takato staring at his feet. I headed over to him.

"What's up Takato?" He muttered a reply, though I couldn't hear what it was. "What was that? You'll have to speak up." The bell rang. "Come on. Tell me on the way to our homeroom." I was sure I heard him gulp, though it was probably just my imagination.

"It's nothing Taky." He said, this time legibly.

"Ok, if you say so. Don't forget you're coming over to mine today." For the rest of today, he acted like that when I was around, but according to the others, the rest of the time he was fine. I waited for him and Shinya at the gate, the latter being the first to arrive, followed by Takato after a couple of minutes. We talked on the walk home, me being glad he was constantly staring at his feet. Every time our hands brushed, I blushed. I'd figured I had a crush on him shortly after the incident in the park. I'd figured out how to hide the signs, mostly by talking about random things. Takato obviously liked someone too, but she was staying at the front of his mind, obviously. When we reached my home, we headed up to my room, going on my Wii. We played for a while, a fun racing game with incredible obstacles, on which we drew. Then I sensed something, and heard Takato's D-arc make some strange noise.

"There's a Digimon breaking through." He said. "In the park. Come on!" We ran downstairs, telling my parents we were going off to the park. We ran all the way to Guilmon's bunker, letting him out so that we could both fight. We ran off, searching for the Digimon.

* * *

><p>Five minutes of searching later, we found it. It was a rather familiar figure. "Sorcerymon!" I called to him. He turned.<p>

"Takuya? And you are?" Was the answer.

"I'm Takato and that's Guilmon."

"It's nice to meet you. However, there is a reason to why I came. There is another evil, and it is emerging into this world." His image started to flicker and he glanced around. "I can't stay much longer. Every other Digimon you see will be your enemy." His image grew fainter. "Goodbye!" He disappeared.

"Who was that?" Guilmon asked.

"Sorcerymon. He saved our lives twice on our visit. I didn't know he'd been reborn, though I did really hope he did." I glanced at my watch. "It's getting late. We ought to be heading back."

"Yeah." He said. We set off. "Hey, Guilmon, can you get back on your own? I need to ask Takuya something."

"Sure thing Takato." He ran off towards his bunker. We walked for another five minutes.

"So what did you want to ask?" I asked.

"Umm...well, I waned to tell you...I think I'm in love with you." So it was me he was thinking about. I grinned inwardly. "I'll go..." I cut him off with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You didn't expect anything from me then?"

"No..." He paused. "So you..."

"Why do you think I kissed you?" I asked. He grinned, then kissed me back. We walked to my house, hand in hand.

_...by the edge of the sand, they danced by the light of the moon, the moon, the moon..._

"That's enough Agunimon." I muttered. We got home and we spent the night in each others arms, gently kissing each other.

The next morning, we were awoken by a tremor. The room shook and several things, including Takato and me, fell to the floor. We went to the window, and looked out, seeing something in the sky that surprised us beyond belief.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I wonder what it is! And could someone guess at the letter? I really want someone to try.<strong>

**Anyway, the the thing Agunimon said is from 'The Owl and the Pussycat'. I don't know why I put it in, but I did. **

**Anyway, goodbye for now.**


	5. Final Message

**Next chapter here! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Takuya's POV<span>

We woke to the tremors, which knocked the two of us out of bed. We looked to the window, and saw something that shocked us beyond belief. It was a huge crack in the sky, as if something had hit it with a giant hammer. We got dressed and had breakfast, toast, and set off to school with Shinya. Funnily enough, he didn't mention it, nor did anyone else.

The first we heard mention of it was from Izumi. It seemed that everyone of us could see it, but no others could. That was what gave it away that it was only us who could see it.

The day otherwise passed uneventfully. Me and Takato acted as if nothing was different between us, a surprisingly difficult task. We ended up just sitting next to each other whenever we could, holding hands when we could, or resting a hand on each other's leg. Discreetly, obviously. Well, the uneventful thing was only until about two that afternoon, when another tremor caused one of the rooms in the school to collapse, bringing down two others with it. Thankfully, those rooms were empty, but the school was closed for at the very least two weeks. That was a blessing, even more so now that I knew Takato loved me back. However, due to what Sorcerymon had told us, I knew we had a busy time ahead of us...which I'd forgotten to tell the others about! I grabbed my phone from my bag and called the other guys, asking them to tell the others to meet at the park, by Guilmon's bunker.

I was the first to arrive, closely followed by Takato with Lee, Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon. The others arrived one or two at a time, Junpei arriving last. They gathered round.

"Ok guys, the reason you're here is most likely due to the crack in the sky, you know, the one that nobody else seems to be able to see. Yeah, anyway, Sorcerymon came here last night..."

"Who's Sorcerymon?" Rika asked.

"Old friend of ours. Anyway, He told us about something, and we think it's something to do with with it and the tremors...and that!" Coming out of the trees was a large, blue wolf.

"Garurumon incoming!" Takato called.

"We'll take care of it!" Izumi called as she, Junpei and Tomoki spirit evolved.

"Kazemon!" Beetlemon called, alerting her to an attack from the Garurumon.

"Thanks! Kumamon, can you distract it?"

"Sure thing! Blizzard Blaster!" He took the weapon off his back and fired snowballs at the enemy Digimon.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon shouted, slamming his fist into the ground, sending lightning towards the Garurumon, hitting it at the same time as Kumamon's snowballs. Kazemon grinned.

"Hurricane Wave!" She sent several small tornadoes from her fingers. However, the Garurumon managed to block it, sending them back towards her. They knocked her from the sky. Kazu and his Guardromon stood in front of her.

"Guardian Barrage!" The robotic Digimon sent several missiles from his wrists, hitting the wolf dead on and creating a fair amount of smoke.

"Howling Blaster!" A jet of blue flames appeared, but it was aimed at something else in the smoke. It cleared, and revealed two Garurumons instead of one. They leapt at the other, clawing away at each other until one of them vanished in a stream of data. Then that one de-digivolved.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you the Tsunomon from that nursery?" Izumi asked.<p>

"What do you mean Izumi?" I asked.

"Remember when we were separated? It was back then." She answered.

"Right." The Gabumon answered. "It's me. It's nice to see you again!" He grinned, but then his face darkened. "I know more about that enemy you ave to face." He said.

"What enemy?" Kenta asked.

"We were getting to that." Takato said. "There's another evil creature, I'm assuming huge, that's emerging into this world. We have to face it." He shrugged. "The only other thing he told us was that every Digimon we encountered would be our enemy."

"Right." Said the Gabumon. "I found a way past him, but it's only good for one more trip. And we've got no other ways past. Anyway, we've found out what it is."

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Yep. We know it's a Digimon, and we know it's name. It's called Apocolamon, and we'd thought he'd been destroyed."

"By who?" Ai asked.

"The second group of digi-destined. You guys are the fourth and fifth." He glanced to the sky. "I've not got much time left. Goodbye, you have the support of every good Digimon there is." And with that, he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so if that's all..." Ryo was interrupted by another tremor. This one caused a fissure, right next to us. "Yikes." He was right to say that, if was five feet away from his feet.<p>

"Right, two things then. We need to figure out what's going on and we need to find a new place to meet." Takato said.

"You're forgetting something." I whispered.

"Oh, yes. Also, from what I know, we have our first official couple in this group!" He announced. "It is...Me and Takuya." Most of the others stared in surprise, but Lee just looked at us with a smile.

"So you told him!" He called. "Great job Takato!" The Izumi stood, walked over to me, and slapped me. Tears were running down her face. Then, she stormed off.

"What was that about?" Takato asked.

"No idea..." I rubbed my cheek. Takato gave it a quick kiss, to which I blushed. "Well then, any other couples to announce?" No one spoke up. "Ok then...well I guess that's it." We stood and headed off, but not before I stopped Junpei. "Hey, Junpei? Could you see if you can find out what is wrong with Izumi?"

"Sure thing Taky." He wandered off. Takato hugged me from behind.

"Can I come over to your's, Taky?"

"Sure thing Taka."

"Come on then." He headed off to my house, which was uneventful. When we passed through the door, Shinya jumped in front of us.

* * *

><p>"Arrr, me hearties. How be you today?" He put on a bad pirate accent.<p>

"Why on earth are you talking like that?" I asked while Takato just looked bemused.

"International talk like a pirate day (1)." He said.

"What?"

"International talk like a pirate day. An actual event, and it's today!"

"When did you find out?"

"Five minutes ago...you don't believe me, do you?" We shook our heads, then I dragged Takato up to my room before Shinya could carry on.

"So, what do you want to do?" Takato asked. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Then I pulled him towards me, and kissed him fully on the lips as we fell on the bed. He fell on top of me, before I rolled over, pinning him on his back. I licked his lips, and just as he opened them. I was about to slip my tongue in, when Shinya burst into the room. He saw us.

"Eww! That's gross!" We broke apart and blushed, but then my mother came into the room.

"Takuya..." She said, her voice stern.

"Mum, please..."

"Get our of here." She said, her voice quiet but still dripping with venom.

"Mum..."

"GET OUT!" She cried. I ran out Takato following behind. We ran out of the door, running off into the park.

"Takuya! Wait!" Takato cried from behind me. I stopped, then broke down crying. He kissed me on the cheek. "You can stay at mine. My parents shouldn't mind." He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on." We walked off towards his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the next chapter. I have no clue why I wrote in that bit with Takuya's mum. Don't ask me.<strong>

**(1) International talk like a pirate day is an actual event. And it's today! So for the rest of today, feel free to talk like a pirate.**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Me: Even I have no clue as to where this is going. In fact, no one does.**

**Takuya: Even Chad from accounting?**

**Me: Especially Chad from accounting...**

**Takato: Can we get on with this story before this becomes like your first fic?**

**Me: Sure thing. Do you remember where the disclaimer is? Good.**

* * *

><p><span>Takato's POV<span>

I gripped Takuya's hand under the table. He turned to me and I smiled. He gave an obviously forced smile back. I'd been several weeks since he'd been kicked out of his house and he still looked terrible. He turned back to his work, pulling his hand from mine. I turned to mine. Lunch was in five minutes, so I'd try to cheer him up again then. I'd probably fail again, but then again I still had to try.

The bell rang and we crowded out. I dragged Takuya over to the lunch room as soon as I could to avoid the crowd, then made sure that he still had enough to eat. I led him over to our table. Izumi had stopped spending any time with us. According to Junpei, she'd had a crush on Takuya and was really upset by my announcement about our being in love. We all ate together, with Takuya still looking depressed and Junpei staring off into space.

"So, who are you dreaming of?" Lee asked.

"You are too good at reading people Lee." I commented. Lee grinned cheekily.

"What was that Lee?" Junpei asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"Who are you thinking of?" He blushed.

"No one!" He shouted. Lee raised his eyebrow. We laughed. He blushed an even deeper colour. "Really!"

"No, who is it? Really." I asked. He blushed again.

"It's Izumi, ok!" He cried out. He tried to hide his blush in his hands. Most of us looked around in disbelief.

"That's not much of a surprise." Koji said. We looked at him. "Junpei's had a crush on Izumi since he first laid eyes on her." He shrugged. "You would not believe what he's done." Koichi threw his arm round Koji, grinning. Lee saw and turned on them.

"And you two?" Koji mirrored Lee's previous expression. "Come on, tell us!"

"N-no one!" Koichi said.

"Who is it, really?"

"Do you want to get hit by a Shadow Meteor Lee?" He gulped, backing down for the first time.

"Ok, I give." He said. "I'll stop asking that." Then he turned on Takuya. "So what's wrong with you? You've been like this for weeks!" Takuya closed his eyes for a second, then stood.

"I've got to go." He walked off.

"Taky, wait!" I ran after him. He slumped down next to a tree. I sat next to him and rested my hand on his. He looked at me. I saw that his face was covered in tears. I patted his hand. "Hey. Don't cry. It makes me want to." I thought I felt Takuya chuckle slightly though the tears, but it might have been a hiccup. "Takuya, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Everyone's turning against me. Izumi, mum, Shinya..." He buried his head in my shoulder. I hugged him, patting his back. "I just don't want anyone else to hate me."

"Don't worry Takuya. I'd never hate you. Neither would any of the rest of us. Except maybe Kazu, but he's surprisingly hard to read. That's what Lee says anyway." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then stood, pulling him up with me. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

* * *

><p>The next day started as normal. I woke, then woke Takuya in the spare room, which was soon to be converted into an actual room for him. My parents were find with him moving in, sending in a form of some kind so he could stay with us. They were also fine with us being in love, but insisted that we had separate rooms.<p>

Another tremor shook the earth as we headed to school. "Two left." Takuya muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I've notice a sort of pattern. Two more tremors and another Digimon will appear. Then another seven, then another seven, and so on."

"So every seventh tremor marks the arrival of a Digimon?"

"Sometimes it changes. It was nine before."

"So they are coming out more often now?"

"Yep." He looked round, then quickly kissed my cheek.

"So, should we arrive at school early or on time today?"

"Hmm, early. We'll arrive on time tomorrow." He said, a glint in his eye. I was glad that he'd left that state he'd been in yesterday. Then a thought struck me.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday. No school to be late to." He deflated. I chuckled. "Don't worry. We can still do that tomorrow." He smiled, and got off my shoulder. "You know, you are acting far too much like a uke."

"Blame LoZ."

"Hey!" A voice yelled from nowhere. "I can hear you. Seriously, first Lem, then everyone in that, and now you!"

"Why did you make me so uke-ish?" Takuya half asked, half complained.

"I can't help it. Anyway, I like the bakery too much for your rolls to have been reversed."

"I'll tell my parents you said that." I said. With that, we walked on. "That was weird." I muttered.

"You don't say. It's not every day you talk to the equivalent of a god."

"Back to the plot, or else."

"Fine LoZ. So, we continue walking?"

"Yep."

"So, shall we be late on Monday?" I asked, grinning.

"Half term." I deflated, then perked back up when he kissed me. We walked off and arrived at school after another five odd minutes of walking. "Where is everyone?" Just as Takuya asked, two kids ran past talking.

* * *

><p>"The computer room?" said Kid one.<p>

"Yeah. Some kid says he has some awesome photos he could use for blackmail." Kid two answered.

"Cool!" They ran off, some teacher yelling an unheard message to not run in the corridors.

"Should we follow?" I asked as the teacher passed.

"Why not?" We walked off in the direction the kids had gone. It took less than a minute to get there. As we entered, we saw Koji and Koichi. "What's going on?"

"No clue." Koichi said.

"All we know is that the boy with these photos is related to one of the people in them. He's also got the main computer so he can use the over-head projector."

"Ok, he's determined to show this." The other people in the room gasped. The projector had flickered on and showed two photographs. One was me and Takuya under the tree. The other really surprised me. It was a photo of Koji and Koichi. Kissing. On the lips. And from the looks of it, hard. I looked at them in surprise.

"Well I guess the secret's out." Koji said.

"And there they are!" cried a familiar voice. We turned to see Izumi pointing at us. The crowd turned, and instantly leapt towards us.

"Run?" Takuya asked.

"Definitely." The four of us fled.

* * *

><p>We were chased literally across the school. "Where would been a good place to hide?" Koichi asked.<p>

An idea hit me. "If we can distract them, we could hide in the ruined part of the school. You know, the bit that was destroyed in the tremor." There was an explosion right behind us, stopping the charge of the people behind us. "Not what I expected, but I'll take it." We fled again to the ruined rooms, still blocked off but most likely secure. We hid in the one on the bottom floor, the one with an intact floor. Soon, we heard footsteps. They stopped at the door.

"Are you sure they're in here?" came a female voice.

"Yep. Just open the door." This person was male. It creaked open.

"If I get set on fire, I'm blaming you Tomoki." Jeri came into view, along with Tomoki.

"Phew. It's just you." Kouichi said.

"We were in the crowd. When we saw those pictures, we ran off to find a way to distract that crowd. Junpei managed to stop them. I think that form is brilliant by the way." Junpei had arrived while she was talking.

"I have to say, after hearing about all that from these two, my crush on Izumi has completely vanished." He folded his arms. "Anyway, due to that riot, the school canceled all lessons today. That's something good about that happening." Koichi cheered and gave Koji a hug. "That may take a little getting used to though.

"Umm...Takuya?" We all looked at Tomoki. "It was Shinya."

"I thought so. My mum must be trying to make him homophobic. And succeeding."

"Man, you have a lot on your plate. Apocolamon, a homophobic family, you really need a break. Good thing we are going off for a week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every autumn half term, we go to visit a cousin of mine. Well, I go, but you can come with me."

"Really? Thanks." He kissed me, properly. Just as his tongue started to slip into my mouth, Junpei coughed.

"So, what do you think of these new V-pets? Pretty cool, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, what do you think?<strong>

**Takuya: Too easy to figure it out.**

**Takato: What do you mean?**

**Me: The next few chapters are set during an event that normally happens during Tamers. I've put in a couple of clues.**

**Takuya: So all of you know, there are cookies for the first person to guess what it is! **

**Takato: If LoZ doesn't eat them all first.**

**Me: HEY! Anyway, I'll see you all next time.  
><strong>


	7. The Island and the Girl

**Next chapter here. And well done to my main reviewer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Takuya's POV<span>

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Takato called over his shoulder as we ran out the door.

"Goodbye you two!" We ran of to the station to meet Lee, who was coming part way with us.

"Guys, you're late." He said.

"Blame Takato's terrible packing. And our having to get Guilmon."

"True. Let's get to the platform now. I'm not missing the train because of you two." We ran up to the platform, barely getting Takto's really over-sized bag on the train in time. The trip to the station was uneventful, and nothing else really happened until we got on the plane.

"So it's been a long time since you've seen Kai, right."

"Yeah. I've got an old picture." He pulled out a photograph. It had Takato and another boy, slightly older looking, who had Takato in either pain or in tears. It was hard to tell which. "We used to have so much fun together."

"Doesn't look like it." I commented while Lee laughed. Terriermon looked from the picture.

"Huh?" The looked down the isle. Calumon was dancing in the isle. Takato jumped up and chased after him. He caught up once Calumon made one of the cabin crew very angry, taking the full force of a death glare stained with orange juice.

* * *

><p>We landed. "That was a horrible flight." Takato commented. "Of course, now I have to go on a horrible vacation."<p>

"Are you forgetting about me?" I pretended to pout.

"No, don't worry."

"Are we done playing hide-and-seek?" Takato's suitcase asked, shaking.

"Not yet Guilmon." The suitcase fell. I helped Takato heave it back upright.

"Don't worry, there will be lots of fun things to keep you busy on the island."

"Yeah, I know. But I've not seen Kai in a long time."

"Relax. You two are sure to get along fine if. If you two get bored, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks Lee."

"But don't be boring when we get there." Terriermon said as they walked away.

"Ok Terriermon." I said. We walked of to the next part of the airport, Calumon now rode on my shoulder. There was a huge group of people looking at a TV screen.

"We are about to talk...with the inventor of the V-pet!" The overly excited reported on the screen announced. "Mr. Tomashiro! Your digital..." I stopped listening.

"I wonder where Kai is. He was supposed to meet us here." Takato commented. He looked at the TV.

"I want a V-pet in every home." The man said as a boy walked into the shot.

"Hey kid? What are you doing?"

"Excuse me? Have you seen Takato and Takuya? I'm supposed to meet them around here." I heard Takato gasp in surprise.

"I'll go get him." I jogged off to where the reporters were. I found him being dragged off by security. He twisted out of his grip, then started a series of dodges for two guards. I swiftly grabbed his arm and made him fall, bringing me down with him. I heard Takato thundering down the steps with the suitcase. Unfortunately, he ran right into us and fell, his suitcase falling with him.

"Awesome! Takato! I found you!" He look at me. "And are you Takuya?" I nodded.

"Alright you three. We're taking you down town right now."

"Don't worry officers. I don't think these kids meant any harm after all. There's no need to punish them for a simple accident. They're potential V-pet customers!" We were showered in camera flashes.

"So this is just a PR stunt." I murmured to Takato. He grinned.

"Ok...that's creepy. The suitcase just got up on it's own." Me and Takato grinned at each other.

In twenty minutes, we had a hasty interview and were now on a boat, sailing towards the island Kai lived on. "Fell that guys? The spray of the waves, the roll of the boat?"

"Sure can." I answered. "Don't think Takato does though." I pointed down to the back of the boat. Takato was slumped over his bag.

"I could do without the rolling."

"I can't believe you're sea-sick from a big boat like this!" We strode down. "What's with the suitcase anyway? Planning on moving in for a year?" He laughed.

"No, that's not it. I just..."

"That's ok by me. It'll be fun having you around. Both of you. Plus I finally have someone to make fun of for being sea-sick." He looked at the front. "Hey! We're almost there!" We sailed into the harbour.

"Wow, this place is more beautiful than I remember. Look at that water! You can see all the way to the bottom. This is so cool!" Kai turned to me.

"Do you know the way to my house?" I nodded. "Good." He climbed up on to the side and dived off, swimming away.

"It's beautiful, righ...where's Kai."

"Swimming home." I said.

"Huh. This is sure gonna be an interesting trip."

We landed and started off up the road to Kai's, Takato pushing the suitcase. "Takato? Can I come out yet?"

"Not yet Guilmon." He said, obviously tired.

"But I've got a sock in my nose! I'm tired!" came the reply.

"You're tired? How do you think I feel?" He slumped on the bag, which began to shake. Then, Takato fainted and the bag burst open. Guilmon got up.

"Let's get everything back in Guilmon." We repacked the bag, resting Takato on top of it. Then I took the smaller bags while Guilmon pushed the suitcase. We eventually found Kai, who had a petrified look on his face. "Um, do you have something I could eat?" Kai looked even more scared.

"Yeah, you bet. Just don't eat me!" I burst out laughing.

That evening, Takato woke up. The first thing he heard was the man playing an instrument. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Kai brought you home, with help from me." I told him. He smiled, then looked out at the garden.

"It's beautiful..."

"Thank you." the man said. He stopped playing. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess I really needed some sleep."

"I'll say." I commented."

"Grandpa!" Kai called, running into sight with Guilmon right behind. "Oh, hey! You're up!"

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted.

"Guilmon! I told you to stay in the suitcase!" He ran to Guilmon, standing as if to hide him. I chuckled.

"But Kai's my friend!"

"Yeah! We had a great time playing around the island!"

"He caught me a fishy!" Guilmon said happily. I laughed at Takato's response.

"That is one strange dog you have." Kai's granddad said.

"Grandpa, this isn't a dog! It's a Digimon! Don't you get it?"

"Hold on, you know about Digimon?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Everybody knows about Digimon!" He said. He was really excited. "But I had no idea that there were real ones. That's so cool!"

"You're not supposed to know about this one and I'm not sure if there are many others."

"What are you talking about?" Kai's granddad asked. "There are dogs everywhere."

"Granddad..."

"Give up Kai. You're granddad's too stubborn." I told him.

"I think I'm going to make dinner now." He said, walking off with his instrument. "Kai go wash your hands!" He shouted after him.

"Ok...I'll do it right now." Kai wandered off. Me and Takato wandered off to find Guilmon who had run off sometime in the conversation.

We found him on the beach, playing with Calumon. We sat on the beach, holding hands. "Man, this has been a long day." He said. "But this view was worth it."

* * *

><p>"Man, Guilmon really likes sea-food."<p>

"Of course he does. It's food!" We laughed. It was morning and we were enjoying a wonderful breakfast. "You know, I forgot this place was so awesome!"

"Yeah, it's the best place in the whole world!" Kai boasted. "I'm gonna be a fisherman when I grow up."

"A fisherman?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's an awesome job!" He doused the fire. "You get to spend all day outside..." He continued to list all the positives. "It's what my family's always done!" He looked at Takato. "You're going to take over the bakery, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Takato stopped in his tracks. "I never really thought about it."

"Before you ask, me neither." I looked out to sea. "What's that?" There was something heading towards the beach at high speed.

"It sure is moving fast..." Calumon said.

"I'll say." Takato said. "Something's not right..." Guilmon started to growl. I could tell what it was now. A jet-ski was running away from a long sea-serpent.

"Ah! A Digimon!" Kai shouted. I nodded.

"Need help on this Takato?"

"Maybe. You sit back for now." We got on a boat and ran off to help the figure, now recognizable as a girl. As we went near, she fell off the jet-ski. Kai dived in after her, pulling her back to the surface. Guilmon dived down as well and started to wrestle with the Digimon. We pulled Kai and the girl on to the boat. An explosion behind us, probably caused by Guilmon, sent us flying.

"Is that thing gone yet?"

"Where's Guilmon? Guilmon!" Takato shouted out towards the explosion. Guilmon resurfaced. Takato's face lit up. We pulled him back on to the boat, then sailed back to the shore and ran off to the hose, the girl on Kai's back.

"Grandpa!" No one was home. "Oh, that's right. grandpa's out fishing. Quick, Takato! Can you get a towel?"

"Sure!" He ran off.

"Anything for me to do?" I asked.

"Not right now." Takato came back with a pile of towels. Kai lay the girl on one and put another behind her head. Kai stood. "I'm gonna get grandpa!" He ran off.

"Wait! Don't just leave us here!" I shouted after him. Kai kept running. I turned to see Takato drying the girl's face.

"Don't worry. You're going to be ok."

I walked over. "Can I help?"

"Nothing for now." I pulled her bag over to me. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can find out what she's called, or her phone number, or something about her that could help." I opened the bag. "Hey, a computer!" It was in a waterproof case. I opened it, powered it up and instantly nearly dropped it when Calumon jumped on my arm. "Careful!" Something opened on the screen. "Hey, a V-pet!" It yapped for a bit, so I fed it, then shut down the computer after finding nothing that could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it's<em> Battle of Adenturers.<em> I hope you all are enjoying this so far.**

**Bye!**


	8. Minami

**Next chapter here.**

Takuya's POV

The girl woke that evening. She was dripping with sweat. Guilmon was looming over here. She shuffled away from him, screaming. "It's ok, he's not dangerous! I promise!"

"He may look strange, but don't worry. He really is just a dog like any other." Kai's grandpa said.

"I look strange?" Guilmon asked.

"Well..."

"Have some tea." Kai's granddad gave her a cup. "It'll calm you down."

"Thank you." She took a sip. "My name's Minami."

"Hey, I know you!" Kai said, sitting down. "You won that boogie-board contest?"

"Oh, yeah."

"But come to think of it I haven't seen you around in a while."

"So do you know why that Digimon was chasing you?" I asked. She looked like she was about to say something, but sighed instead.

"Now, now. That's enough! Stop pestering her, she's been through a lot." Kai's granddad said.

We sat down to eat, Minami growing rather attached to Calumon. Kai also fought over a pig's leg with Guilmon. We also got some words of wisdom from Kai's granddad, as well as some music.

"I think that Digimon was after this computer." Minami said. It was night time and we were looking out at the light house. She had her computer clutched to her chest. "Dad told me to take it far away." She suddenly gasped, turn and tried to run off but I grabbed her arm. "But I've gotta go check on my dad!" She tried to wriggle free.

"Maybe you do, but it's late. We'll check on him in the morning." I told her calmly.

"Yeah, I'll guess so."

"Man, this holiday is becoming all work and no vacation."

"Welcome to our world." I muttered.

"Anyway, I'm gonna talk to grandpa about this." Kai ran off with Calumon.

"Hey, Minami? Do you think I could take a look at that laptop?" Takato asked.

"Uh...sure." She handed it over.

"Maybe I can figure out why that Digimon was after it." He sat down and turned it on. The V-pet loaded instantly. "Ha. These V-pets are pretty cool." He fed it, laughing a little.

"That V-pet is the first one ever made." Minami said. "My dad made it for me. He said it would be just like having May back with me again."

"Whose May?" I asked.

"It happened a while back. She was just a puppy." She closed her eyes. "She was so cute. She followed me everywhere I went." She started to cry. "I was body-boarding. And she...the waves were to strong for her. I never saw her again. I know dad was just trying to make me feel better, but he can never replace May. Especially not with this V-pet. It's just a hunk of data." She stood and walked off.

"But Minami, that's not true." Takato said as she walked off. "I mean look at Guilmon. He's made of data and he's just as real to me as any other pet."

"And, I guess you could say I'm half data." I added.

"What if something happened to Guilmon, Takato?" She asked. "Would you be happy if you got a V-pet as a replacement?" Guilmon yawned and fell asleep. "You can't replace a friend. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Takato answered. "But I also know that May would want you to be happy even if she's not around. What happened to May wasn't your fault, I'm sure it was just an accident."

"It wasn't!"

"It may feel that way but it's not." I said.

"Thank you. You're very kind."

"Hey, why don't we head back. It's getting late." I suggested. The others agreed and, after somehow waking Guilmon, we set off.

That night, we slept peacefully, me draped over Takato. That is, until a flock of bats woke us. We sat up. "What's going on Guilmon?" Takato asked. He looked ready to fight. He looked where Guilmon was looking. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Minami asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough!" As he finished saying that, a large, scorpion-like Digimon jumped out of the bushes. Guilmon slashed at it, but was sent flying by a punch, destroying one of the beams supporting the house."Guilmon! Get that hing away from the house!" He forced the Digimon into the trees. "Kai, Takuya, get everybody out of here!"

"Wait, what are you going to do Takato?"

"Don't worry Kai!" I shouted. "He can take care of himself! Now we need to get out of here!" Kai nodded.

"Right."Kai said before leading us through the house. Part of the ceiling collapsed. Another Digimon fell through, this one looking like a mutated fish.

"Kai, Takuya! Get Minami out of here! I'll handle this!"

"But..."

"Grandpa's a martial arts expert. He'll be fine!" Kai pulled Minami away while I followed, checking behind me every few steps. Soon, the Digimon charged out of the house and started to follow us. We got to the beach before this Digimon caught up. I span and pulled out my D-tector.

"Keep running!" I shouted at them.

"But what can you do?"

"A surprising amount! Now run!" I spirit evolved into Agunimon. "Now let's see what you can do. Pyro Darts!" I threw embers from my wrist-guards. They didn't do that much. "Pyro Punch!" My fists set on fire, before I sent the flames in two shots to the Digimon. I heard Kai's gasp. The attack kicked up a lot of sand, but I was sure that it had been defeated, until his fist connected with my stomach. I collapsed and it went after Minami, scooping her up so she dropped the computer. It carried her off, and light shone from the computer screen. A large, dog-like thing charged out of it and attacked the Digimon. It pinned it down, then caused a glow, which then caused an explosion. When the dust settled, the dog-like Digimon was the only one there. It walked over to Minami and sniffed he feet.

"No way, that's Seasarmon!" Kai said in shock.

"Minami..." Seasarmon said.

"He's the mythical guardian on this island!" Kai explained. I got up, reverted and walked over. "you have got some explaining to do Takuya."

"I know. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Are you ok Wataru?" Takato, Guilmon, Calumon and Kai's granddad were walking along the beach towards us. Suddenly, another Digimon leapt out of the sea, attacking Seasarmon and Guilmon. It grabbed Minami and fled, Seasarmon trying to give chase.

"Noooooooooooooo!" He shouted towards the sea.

"Poor Minami." Calumon said. "This is not good!"

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for it being short. See you next time.**


	9. The Complex and Mephistromon

"Ok, what's going on here?" Kai asked.

"Minami!" Seasarmon shouted from the front of the boat.

"Kai, you shouldn't have come." Takato said.

"What about you?"

"I'm a Digimon Tamer."

"And I don't think you need a reason for me." I said as I flew alongside them. I had spirit evolved into Vritramon.

"Well duh!"

"Kai, seriously! It's dangerous!"

"I know it is! But I can't just sit around while you take care of this all by yourself! You're a Tamer, and you...you know. But that doesn't mean I can't help, ok!"

"Ha. Ok!" They high fived, then laughed until the boat started to shake. Guilmon climbed to the back. "Well?"

"I found out his name is Seasarmon."

"That's helpful." The sarcasm in my voice was evident.

"Aww nuts. We're right back where we started."

"Minami!"

"Kai turn here!"

"Right."

We sailed down a river of sorts, shrouded in fog. "I can't see anything." I commented.

"How could you see anything with all this fog? Keep close Takuya." I flew over them.

"There must be a hidden cave." Takato said. "Now all we have to do is find it."

"I'm coming down." I said. I couldn't risk getting separated. I reverted and landed perfectly. "Ta-da." I looked at the cliff face, searching for a cave. "There!" Kai steered us towards it.

"Oh no. It's a dead end!" Kai turned us around, the Seasarmon was grabbed by something under the water and dragged down. The boat span out of control, soon tipping us overboard. While me and Kai pulled Takato up out of the water, Guilmon digivolved.

"Dragon Slash!" Cried the new Digimon, slamming glowing blades into the attacking Digimon. It disappeared and sent the three of us flying out of the water and into a chamber whose floor, walls and ceiling were entierly machinery. A Digimon surfaced next to us.

"Growlmon, you ok?" Takato asked. The Digimon nodded.

"Wait, where's Seasarmon?" I asked. He'd disappeared.

"Don't worry guys. He can take care of himself." Growlmon said. When he finished, Seasarmon jumped out of the water. "Told ya."

* * *

><p>We ran off into the building. We found a long platform circling a chamber. A missile launcher was firing at us. "Growlmon!" Takato shouted.<p>

"Pyro Blaster!" This missile took out the launcher. It fell and caused the room to flood. We fled out and were chased to safety by both water and smoke.

"Wait!" Seasarmon shouted. "There!" He was looking down a side corridor to a door. He charged through, glowing. Minami was in there. He then started to charge around the walls of the room, taking out the lasers dotted around the room. Then three Digimon jumped down as we pulled Minami away, tugging her into the corridor. Growlmon joined in the fight, taking out two Digimon straight away. The third then sending missiles at Growlmon, then Seasarmon as he charged. This Digimon was then destroyed by an attack from Growlmon. A man ran in.

"Minami!"

"Dad!"

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Us too Minami."

"Huh, who are you?"

"These guys saved me before. That's Takato, Takuya and Kai."

There was a noise outside the room. "It's flooding!"

"One of the walls must have broken during the battle!" Kai shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Minami's dad said. "Come on!" We followed him as he fled the room.

"Wait, how did Seasarmon get here?" We'd been explaining what had happened.

"I think he came out of my computer!"

"He what?"

"It happened a while back."

"I know it's weird but I think he digivolved or something from your V-pet." Takato said. "He's protecting you just like Mei would've."

"NO! He's not just a replacement for Mei."

"I'm not saying he is." Takato reasoned with her.

"It does make sense though." I commented.

"I based the V-pet on May. I wonder if the program is in his data."

"What do you mean? What program?"

"I wrote a program that would destroy all the other V-pets, wherever they are in the world."

"What?"

"I recently discovered that every single V-pet has a virus hidden deep inside it's programming." He explained. "Once I discovered that, I wrote a vaccine program."

"Very clever." said a voice.

"Tomashiro." he said, turning.

"You hid it inside the very first V-pet. Bravo. And who would've thought it would turn into a Digimon?"

"He's a Digimon." Growlmon whispered.

"I can back him up." I whispered. Everyone gasped.

"Your Digimon is smarter than he looks, and you're good too kid. I guess there's no need for this costume."

"Tomashiro...?" Minami's dad said.

"Quit joking around! This is serious!" Kai shouted.

"Oh, you really have no idea." Lightning lit his face. I realized it had been flashing for a while. Seasarmon leapt at him, but he was punched away. Tomashiro had turned into a large, humanoid Digimon with bat wings. Seasarmon de-digivolved as he fell. Tomashiro laughed. He scooped up the newly de-digivolved Labramon.

"An now that I have the vaccine program, nothing can stop me!" Tomashiro boasted. Growlmon leapt to attack, but Tomashiro blocked and sent a wave of energy from his hand towards Guilmon. "Right now, V-pets and Digimon are causing chaos all over the world! Soon they will destroy the entire planet, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Guess again Mephistromon!" Cried a voice.

"Omnimon!" A portal opened above us. A girl and a large fox-like Digimon appeared in a flash of yellow.

"Rika!" Takato called.

"Heard you could use some help." She replied. Another flash.

"Well, I told you we'd come visit, so here we are." Lee said as he appeared next to a large bunny with guns for hands.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding. Omnimon brought us here through another dimension so we can help him defeat this guy. Now where are those two..." Another flash and Koji and Koichi were there.

"In case you needed more help." Koji said as they pulled out their D-tectors.

"Lee speaks the truth. I cannot leave this dimension, so I'm relying on you digidestined to take him down!" The voice called.

"Anything else?" Kai shouted.

"Yes! He was made from Apocolamon's data!"

"So everyone confused him and Apocolamon and he's the guy we have to beat?" Koichi asked.

"No. I defeated Apocolamon, and he was created from the data. Now fight!" Me and Koji instantly fusion evolved, turning into Aldamon and Beowulfmon. Meanwhile, Koichi turned into Jagerlowemon.

"Ha! Mere children cannot stop me!"

"We're digidestined!" Takato yelled.

"Get him!" Rika shouted.

"Gargomon, go!" Lee called. The three digimon, as well as us three charged forwards, but was stopped by a burst of pink energy emerging from the ground. It was so strong, it destroyed the complex and sent us spiralling into the sea. We fell into the water, and I found that I could breathe. However, we'd all been separated.

"This is a Digital World I created to destroy you!" Came a voice, before a blast of energy came down a few streets away. I flew up above the buildings and headed towards the impact area. "Fool! You can never defeat me with a pathetic attack like that!"

"And you'll never get us to stop battling with pathetic speeches like that!" Takato. I flew down and hugged him, a little awkwardly due to my form. "We'll take you down!"

"If you and your boyfriend there think you can, very well!" We found ourselves all together, floating. "If you're so eager to be destroyed, then I'm more than happy to crush all nine of you!"

"Guess again. Kyubimon, take care of this chump!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!" As the nine flames set Mephistromon alight, the powerful beam of light hit him in the face. He shrugged the attacks off.

"Gargolaser!" Gargomon cried, sending glowing bullets at Mephistromon.

"Ebony Blast!" The dark cannonballs combined with Gargomon's attack, but still didn't do anything. Mephistromon laughed. He sent out an attack, hitting all the Digimon but me.

"None of the attacks are working!" Lee said.

"He's just too powerful!" Gargomon claimed, floating past.

"You see, you don't stand a chance!"

"We're never going to give up! GO!" The six of us flew forwards.

"Labramon! Get out of there now!" Growlmon shouted. "Pyro Blaster!"

"Here goes. Solar Wind Destroyer!" The giant fire ball powered up Growlmon's attack. Labramon managed to leap free and the attack hit just passed Mephistromon head.

"Ha! You missed."

"Really?" He'd hit the ship above Mephistromon's head. It fell on him and kept falling. We floated back to the three humans. The ship landed and exploded, destroying buildings everywhere nearby.

The explosion faded and thousands of shining shards of light started to rise, destroying all the the debris in this world. "Did we do it?" Koichi asked.

"Did we really defeat Mephistromon?" Takato asked.

"I think so. I think it's over!" Lee cheered.

"Minami, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but Mei!" She cried into he dad's chest.

"Poor thing". Kai said.

"Yep."

"Are you ok?"

"Somethings not right here. if Mephistromon's gone, then why hasn't this world he created gone with it?"

"I agree with you." I said, looking around. I hadn't yet reverted.

"I don't like this." He said. Then the ruined city began to sink. A giant creature appeared. "Mephistromon digivolved into Gulfmon!" He cried. The six of us jumped up and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>"Pyro Blaster!"<p>

"Gargolaser!"

"Dra..." It punched Kyubimon.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Dark Master!" Before any of our attacks had hit, he swept us all away, us crashing into buildings. We all reverted due to the impact. It then took our Gargomon and Growlmon. They got back up, along with Kyubimon.

"He's just sitting there! Get him! Gargolaser!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Pyro Blaster!" The attacks all hit it head on, but they did nothing. I was on my knees know, barely able to support myself. Then the mouth in the Digimon's stomach opened. A huge, pink orb flew out, taking out all of the Digimon and sending us all spinning away. Calumon flew over to the Digimon, trying to encourage them. Then there was a shine in his head and all three of the Digimon digivolved. "You guys ready to take him down?"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Shall we?"

"Ok guys! On three!" Takato shouted. "One!" They started to crystalize. "Two!" They turned into beams of energy. "Three!" They merged into a single blast.

"Trinity Burst!" They yelled, the beam turning into a bird. It flew straight through Gulfmon, causing an explosion in his chest.

"We did it!" Takato yelled. I smiled. The three Digimon returned to a solid form. As Gulfmon fell, the rest of the city collapsed.

* * *

><p>We rose through the water, emerging after what seemed like a lifetime of swimming. "We did it!" Takato shouted.<p>

"That's cause we rock!" Kai shouted. I swam over to Takato.

"We saved the world!" Koichi shouted.

"Again." Koji said.

"But now I need a vacation from my vacation!" Takato shouted out. We laughed. I grabbed Takato's hand. We stared into each others eyes.

"Uh oh. About face!" Lee shouted.

"Why?" Kai asked. As if in answer, I pulled Takato closer and slammed my lips into his. I heard the sound of swimming and took that to be the others turning away. I pulled out, just for long enough to say one thing.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that."

* * *

><p><strong>This was my least planned out story. I hope that you enjoyed.<strong>

**Just an epilogue left for this story. Bye!**


	10. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. Sorry it's the end now. So, here goes.**

* * *

><p><span>Takato's POV<span>

Well, that was that. The threat to the worlds was over and the people of the world rested in peace, not knowing how close they came to certain death.

After we defeated Gulfmon, Kai had a rather serious fit, what seemed at first to be from rage but turned out to be from his fan-boy instincts. Seriously, he was actually asking if he could watch us making out, then later something more...

Anyway, I'm getting off track. When we returned home, we had a huge surprise when we found both Izumi and Shinya waiting for us. They told the lot of us that they were really sorry for what had happened. They claimed to have already told everyone that the pictures were faked, that they'd altered pictures they found on the internet. Shinya had also told us that he was bi, the reason for his change in opinion.

Anyway, months passed, then years. We all lived happily together, no matter how cheesy it sounds. Junpei had finally got together with Izumi, as had Rika and Ryo. Shinya and Tomoki had started to go out as well, much to the annoyance of the former's mother.

Anyway, the sixteen of us still get together on a regular basis, we try for once a month. Kai and Minami join us when they can too, and when he does, we always lock the bedroom door to stop him peeking in. We even leave the key in the lock to stop him from looking in there! We are an overly paranoid couple.

Anyway, once my parents retired, I took over the bakery, buying them a house in America, something they'd always wanted. Meanwhile, I took over the entire top floor, keeping the bakery itself just the same.

And as for me and Takuya, well...I'll leave that for you to figure out.

* * *

><p><span>Takuya's POV<span>

"So, are you ready to turn in for the night?" I asked.

"Not quite yet. I've not got anything that needs doing though." came the reply. I grinned.

"Why don't I change that then?" I pulled Takato in for a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for both how bad and how short this epilogue is. I hope that you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry about how rushed it is. Anyway, farewell!<strong>

**So you know, I will be revising this story at a later date, seeing as I have a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes in it. When I do, hopefully this chapter will grow.  
><strong>


End file.
